1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to acoustic signal processing and, in particular, to equalizing acoustic signals.
2. Related Art
Communication between parties may be carried out in a noisy environment. Noise reduction may improve speech intelligibility in vehicle communication systems.
The reverberation characteristics of an enclosure may create a problem with some systems. The acoustics of an enclosure may change due to movements of vehicle occupants, opening and closing vehicle windows, or other changes to the characteristics of the enclosure. These changes make it difficult to detect a decreased sound.
Despite improvements, the quality of acoustic signals may be noticeably distorted and deteriorated by noise and echo components. Therefore, a need exists for a system that exhibits efficient acoustic echo compensation and improves equalization of sound.